Noche para los Connell
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: Pequeño oneshot sobre una pareja que se volvió canon, espero que lo disfruten


¡Fairy Tail, lugar donde la aventura jamás termina!...pero nuestra historia no empieza ahí, en cambio debemos observar la humilde pero honrada casa de la familia Connell.

Una joven pareja casada dormía plácidamente hasta que un despertador comenzó a funcionar…para su desgracia porque pronto una bala lo dejaría fuera de servicio permanentemente.

- Ese fue el tercer despertador que "ejecutas" esta semana – Dijo algo molesto un hombre de pelo negro mientras se levantaba y recogía los pedazos del aparato.

- Es tu culpa por comprar uno que suene tanto – Respondió una adormilada chica de bellos cabellos verdes del otro lado de la cama.

- Sabes bien que después no puedes levantarte.

- Sabes Alzack no tendría tanto sueño si me ayudaras a cuidar a Asuka de vez en cuando.

La situación no podría estar más tensa; al principio el matrimonio entre Bisca y Alzack parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas, pero con la llegada de Asuka también llegó el gran estrés de criar a su hija. Si bien el regreso de todos los que fueron a dar el examen de mago S fue un cambio agradable, no fue suficiente como para calmar la situación.

- Bien me tengo que ir – Dijo el hombre al terminar su desayuno.

- ¡Pero si era a mí a quien tocaba ir al gremio hoy! – exclamó un poco indignada Bisca.

- Lo siento, pero quedó con un cliente para una misión, si lo hago bien tendré una buena comisión.

La pobre Bisca no dijo nada, su rostro molesto y decepcionado lo decía todo. El vaquero prefirió salir antes que le echen en cara que estaba siendo injusto y que no pasaba ya mucho tiempo con su hija.

* * *

><p>El resto de la jornada pasó sin mucho problema y justo como lo había pensado Alzack la comisión fue buena, con lo cual esperaba que Bisca se tranquilizase. Pero claro, antes de llegar a su casa y repetir la rutina de esta mañana, esperaba que unos tragos con sus amigos le animasen; así que lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al gremio fue sentarse en la barra donde Mirajane atendía.<p>

- ¡Alzack que gusto verte! – Saludó cordial la chica.

- ¿Cómo has estado Mira?

- Todo Bien, gracias ¿Qué hay de Bisca? – Preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una fría y espumosa bebida- Hace tiempo que no la veo.

- Ella está bien – respondió el antes de beber un sorbo – Se quedó cuidando a nuestra hija.

- Je la pequeña Asuka… pensar que ya tienes una esposa y una hija – Dijo algo melancólica Mira a causa de los 7 años perdidos en la isla Tenrou.

- Sabes nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil…

- ¿Qué cosa? - Mira curiosa preguntar.

- Tener una familia – Sijo a secas, pero al notar como lo miraba Mira prefirió aclarar un poco – No me malentiendas, amo mucho a mi esposa a mi hija, pero esto de la paternidad nos tiene agotados…

- ¿Qué tal un descanso en ese caso?

- ¡Ma…maestro!

Parado sobre la barra al lado derecho del vaquero se encontraba ni más ni menos que el maestro Makarov con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sabes, pensaba darle estas cortesías para una noche en un hotel de lujo a otros, pero creo que ustedes lo necesitan más – Dijo el pequeño hombre enseñándole al buen Alzack un par de entradas doradas que decían "cortesía".

- No lo sé ¿Qué pasará con…?

- ¿Con Asuka? – Interrumpió animada Mira – Te aseguro que la cuidaré bien.

Alzack se quedó reflexionando sobre si esto era una buena idea.

- Vamos anímate Alzack, nunca está de más darle una bella velada a tu esposa, créeme que te lo agradecerá.

- En ese caso acepto, eh…muchas gracias maestro – Dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los esposos Connell dejaban a Asuka en el gremio a cargo de Mira, eso pese a la continua paranoia de Bisca respecto a como terminaría su hija después de un tiempo en el gremio, básicamente lo que más temía era que su hija terminase como una versión más joven de Cana. Pero volviendo a la cita, la pareja se dirigió al hotel con sus mejores vestimentas, un traje negro sin corbata para Alzack y un largo vestido rojo que dejaba ver los hombros y en ombligo para Bisca.<p>

El lugar no estaba para nada mal, de hecho se respiraba un ambiente de elegancia en todo el hotel.

- Bueno ya estamos acá ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – Alzack preguntó algo nervioso, realmente parecían siglos desde la última vez que salió con Bisca.

- ¿No lo sé?... ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

Justo en ese momento vieron a una pareja de enamorados mientras caminaban hacia el gran jardín del hotel.

- ¿Qué tal si damos una caminata? – Preguntó Alzack señalando dicho lugar.

- Está bien – Respondió algo mecánica Bisca.

Y así los Connell se pusieron en marcha sin saber que dos grupos los seguían de cerca con intenciones similares.

- No lo entiendo Lu-chan ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? - Preguntó una preocupada Levy McGarden.

- Te pedí venir porque no quería estar sola - Respondió una despampanante rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia.

- ¿Y por qué viniste tú? – Levy volvió a preguntar.

- Porque Erza no quería estar sola – dijo señalando a la pelirroja que espiaba muy atentamente como iba la cita de los Connell – aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué vino ella.

- Ah eso…puede ser porque Erza quiera observar cuando Bisca y Alzack comiencen a hacer cosas ecchi

La pequeña sonrisa de Levy se borró en el instante mismo que sintió sobre su cuello el frio filo de la espada que Erza había sacado de su funda sin dejar de observar a la pareja.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué vino Juvia? – La pelizaul preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- ¡Porque Juvia quiere saber qué hacer cuando su Gray-sama la lleve a una cita! – Exclamó ella con una cara soñadora atrayendo la atención de todos, incluidos Bisca y Alzack; Erza arrojó a las chicas y así misma detrás de unos arbustos para vitar ser descubiertas.

- ¿Escuchaste tu también la voz de Juvia? – Alzack preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada la fuente del ruido.

- Mmm ya veo que sigues pensando en el gremio – Dijo algo molesta Bisca – Yo no escuché nada.

Pese a que están caminando juntos, ambos parecían distantes, era más que evidente que todavía había tensión entre ellos.

- Vaya parece que hay muchas parejas – Alzack comentó.

- Debe ser por las fechas, ya sabes se viene el día de los enamorados y esas cosas.

Pronto el pelinegro notó que todas las parejas iban tomadas de las manos, así que tomó un poco de determinación tomó la mano de su esposa; si bien ella se sorprendió al inicio, pareció agradarle la idea ya que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Con las Chicas de nuevo…

- "Agarrarse de las manos y caminar juntos", bien lo tengo – Juvia murmuraba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta.

- ¿En serio estás tomando nota? – Lucy preguntó.

- Claro

Lucy estaba por decir que no pensaba que alguien necesite tomar notas para esto, pero al ver que Erza también estaba haciendo lo mismo, prefirió callar.

- Miren parece que funciona – Levy señalo al ver que Bisca apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alzack.

- Parece que van ahora al restaurante del hotel.

- Entremos y pidamos una mesa – Ordenó Erza quien no quería perderse ni un segundo.

Las chicas entraron en el restaurante y usaron los menús para cubrir sus rostros.

- Buenas noches ¿Desean algo de tomar? – Preguntó un camarero que se acercó para atender a los esposos.

- Un vino por favor – Bisca sugirió.

- Viene en camino – Respondió el hombre antes de retirarse.

La pareja entones se quedó sola; si bien ya no estaban a la defensiva como antes, el hecho de verse todos los días hacía que en ese momento no hubiese un tema de conversación creando un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Fue entonces que Bisca vio como una pareja de adolecentes reía mientras cruzaban las copas y bebían.

- Se parecen a nosotros – Comentó Alzack a ver como su esposa contemplaba la escena.

- Cierto…cuando éramos jóvenes.

- Vamos Bisca, todavía lo somos.

Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero, abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas de vino para luego retirase.

- Y bien ¿Lo hacemos?

- ¿Qué?…Espera un segundo, jajaja Alzack...

Pronto la pareja también hacia un brindis mientras entrelazaba los brazos.

- No olvides levantar el meñique – Bisca dijo con una sonrisa.

De regreso con las chicas...

- "Y levantar el meñique"- Anotaban Erza y juvia mientras Lucy y Levy sonreían al ver la escena.

- Parecen más felices ahora.

- Cierto la inicio sí que estaban tensos.

- Se ve que Alzack sabe llevar la situación…Por cierto Lu-chan ¿Cómo lo Hizo Natsu en su cita? Nunca me contaste de eso.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

- Mira nos los contó – Erza respondió.

- Vamos Lu-chan, no desvíes el tema.

- Eso…eso no fue una cita…tan solo me pidió ayuda… ayuda para buscar ¡Un estúpido tesoro!

En vista de que todo el mundo se quedó mirando hacia las chicas por culpa de Lucy, Erza usó rápidamente (y con todo el dolor de su alma) su tarta de queso para tapar el rostro de Lucy y evitar que fuesen descubiertas.

- Vaya se nota que en esa mesa se están divirtiendo – Bisca comentó viendo la escena.

- ja, ya llegó la comida.

- Se ve apetitosa.

- ¿Me pasas el aceite?

Ambos esposos tomaron los cubiertos mientas el mesero ponía en la mesa un plato de espagueti y ensaladas.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – Dijo con emoción Levy, pero no tan fuerte como para terminar como Lucy – Van a hacer esa Escena.

- ¿Escena? ¿De qué hablas? – Lucy preguntó mientras se quitaba con una servilleta algo de tarta que tenía en el cabello.

- Ya sabes, la escena clave de esa película donde dos perros de diferentes estratos sociales luchan para tener un amorío y cuyo nombre no diré para evitarme problemas de copyright.

Justo en ese momento sucedió, Bisca tomó uno de los fideos, Alzack el mismo por el extremo opuesto, mientras ambos se acercaban sentían ganas de dejar la tonta excusa y de besarse de una buena vez, aunque sus sonrisas le decían al otro que todo estaba bien así.

Cuando al fin se besaron las 4 chicas de la otra mesa suspiraron como colegialas enamoradas. Verlos tan felices era algo placentero…aunque sería más placentero si ellas estuviesen con sus galanes. Los cuales por cierto no estaban tan lejos como ellas pensaban.

Pero por ahora nos concentraremos en los Connell, que por cierto después de una romántica cena tenían la opción de ir a una de las habitaciones del hotel.

* * *

><p>Dentro ya de la misma la pareja estaba sentada sobre la cama, cada uno en un extremo diferente, si bien ya habían tenido una hija, la intimidad siempre fue algo complicada para ellos.<p>

- Fue una velada muy especial…gracias – Bisca dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Alzack a los ojos.

- Sí…quería compensarte un poco.

- Alzack/Bisca – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Tu primero - Dijo él notando que era la hora de sincerarse.

- Alzack…yo sé que no soy la misma con la que te casaste, y lo siento, lo siento mucho… sé que he sido molesta y poco considerada, que he ganado peso, que a veces te preguntas que hubiera sido de ti si hubieras ido al examen de mago S con el resto.

Pero en ese momento Alzack se lanzo en abrazo por detrás hacia Bisca.

- No cambiaría nada…

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó ella algo sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Que no cambiaría nada de lo que hice, nunca pensé ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora…desde que te me declaraste no he sido más que afortunado, desde que Asuka nació me siento como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Dices que no eres la misma con la que me casé…y es cierto, te volviste más sabia y hermosa, te volviste una bella madre…y nada me haría más feliz que vivir el resto de mis días contigo.

-… Te amo.

Ambos se besaron con un cariño y amor fuera de este mundo, aunque las paredes del cuarto no eran los únicos testigos de ese momento ya que en estas había un agujero que era aprovechado por ciertos fisgones.

- Lo ven chicos – Dijo el maestro Makarov en una habitación contigua – Eso es lo que significa ser hombre.

- No lo entiendo viejo ¿Nos trajiste hasta acá solo para eso?

- Natsu creo que no estás prestando atención ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste así de sincero con una chica?

- Mmmmm sigo sin captarlo – Dijo el torpe Dragneel sin entender la indirecta.

- ¡Se refiere a que seas sincero con Lucy de una buena vez lagartija! – Gray espetó con fastido.

- ¡¿Así? ¡¿Qué hay de lo tuyo con Juvia Idiota congelado?

- ¡Eso es un asunto distinto!

- Je…a mi me parece que están en el mismo saco – Dijo Gajeel Redfox que solo se limitó a observar todo hasta ese momento.

- ¡Tu no digas nada Gajeel…que se nota que Levy te trae muertito! – Natsu le dijo plantándole cara.

- No…Tu… ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

- ¡Cierto Natsu, cierra la boca! – Exclamó el mago de hielo.

- ¡Ciérrala tu Gray…y ponte unos pantalones!

Antes de que eso desembocara en una pelea, el maestro usó su poder para dejarles a los tres peleoneros un lindo chichón.

- A callar que ahora se viene lo bueno.

Dentro de la habitación de los Connell, Bisca ya se había quitado el vestido dejando ver que usaba una lencería roja que marcaba aun más sus buenas curvas. Alzack solo se limitó a verla con la misma cara sonrojada y un poco boba con la que la miraba hace 7 años atrás.

- Recuéstate – Dijo ella mientras que lo empujaba contra la cama y con delicadeza descubría su torso.

Ella tomó un estuche que llevaba consigo y de ahí saco un envase de aceite; se puso un poco de eso en la manos y procedió a masajear los hombros de su esposo.

- Vaya que estas tenso… creo que tenemos que trabajar en eso.

Ella le dio un rápido beso y empezó a recorrer su pecho dando pequeños besos, deteniéndose cerca al ombligo.

Antes de que pudiese continuar Alzack tendría que sacarse el pantalón, cosa que casi no tomó tiempo. Ambos esposos ahora estaban solo en paños menores mientras volvían a besarse con pasión y si mien la noche empezaba a ponerse ardiente para los dos, el destino parecía tener otra idea.

- ¡AHHH ME PISASTE EL DEDO CHIQUITO PERVERTIDO!

- ¡ES TU CULPA POR NO MOVERTE YO TAMBIEN QUIERÍA VER!

- ¡YA CALLEN LOS DOS QUE SE VAN A DAR CUENTA!

El maestro dio otro vistazo al cuarto donde la pareja estaba gozando, pero lo único que vio fue como Alzack preparaba sus pistolas y que Bisca ya estaba apuntando con un rifle….

- Muchachos…creo que pronto no tendrán que preocuparse por compartir el agujero.

El maestro se puso a correr mientras nuevos agujeros se abrían en la pared al ritmo de los disparos, pronto la pared parecía hecha de queso.

- ¡Esto no se los perdonaré pervertidos! – Exclamó Alzack parado al filo de la cama mientras seguía disparando.

- ¡KYAAAAAAA!

El peso combinado de 4 chicas hizo que la tubería de ventilación del techo finalmente de desplomase; antes de que los esposos pudiesen reconocerlas, Erza saltó por la ventana arrastrando a las demás con ella…pese a que estaba en el décimo piso.

- Yo me encargo de las que estaban en el techo querido, tu ve por los que estaban al lado – Bisca dijo antes de que Alzack le robara un beso.

- ¡Te amo! – Él dijo antes de partir a la caza.

- ¡Yo también te amo! – Respondió ella para lanzarse por la misma ventana por la que salieron las demás chicas.

Por fuera del hotel solo se veía como las explosiones empezaban pequeños incendios en todo el edificio sembrando el caos y destrucción causado por una muy amorosa pareja; todo esto al mejor estilo Fairy Tail.


End file.
